


Dripping

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Slapping, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cum dump Kevin, Dom Jacob, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Humiliation kink, M/M, Sub Kevin, Tiny Dick Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Kevin was Jacob's whore.In other words, he was ready to be used at all times.Literally.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

His muscles were sore from the last session, still sweaty and panting. A smile of contentment and satisfaction was plastered on his face as he stretched out on the bed he shared with his boyfriend. His eyes closed momentarily, releasing a deep breath and suddenly feeling a sharp tingle on inside his rear, making him moan out a curse and glance at his still naked but fresh out of the bathroom boyfriend who seemed to be as pleased as he was.

The characteristic buzz coming from the toy inside him made him bite his lower lip with pleasure, rolling his eyes back and remembering the fact that Jacob had come inside him so deep and so good, and then he had the bright idea of putting the toy inside Kevin to keep everything in there, preventing his cum from spilling out of Kevin whatsoever.

You know, just to make Kevin feel extra dirty and filthy all over. To make him feel claimed and used, just like he loved so much. 

“You look all happy over there,” Jacob's now low, dear voice rang out in his ears, as the older of the two walked to the bed again after having washed himself enough not to feel disgusting. He lay back on the bed next to Kevin, who was still just wrapped up in the sheets and didn't seem to want to leave “you sure you don’t want me to take it off?”

“Do I look like I want you to take it off?” Kevin asked in good Kevin fashion, raising an eyebrow at his lover and wrapping his arm around his torso followed by his leg around his waist, intending on not letting the other go for a second “besides… it feels so good. And you know I love being filled with your cum…”

God, Kevin really had his way with words to make Jacob blush. Although it was Jacob’s idea to plug Kevin up, now he was certainly a bit shy about the whole situation. He still found it pretty hot though, how Kevin was yet to come and now had a toy of Jacob’s choosing inside him, vibrating and hitting his prostate repeatedly. But the detail of having his cum still inside his ass… that’s what made Jacob’s cock twitch again.

This certainly captured Kevin's attention because the youngest suddenly laughed to himself, his knee pressing against Jacob's cock and his boyfriend sighed.  
“Oh? What’s this?” his knee continued to massage the cock that wanted to get hard again, and Jacob took the opportunity to buck his hips up against Kevin's leg, lips so close to his ear and moaning slightly just for his Kevin to hear. Kevin was still hard, his cock brushing against Jacob's hip, now positioning himself so that they could both rub their dicks together, Kevin practically climbing Jacob like a tree.

“We’re not done yet, are we?” Kevin spoke, a mocking grin forming on his lips as his hips worked their magic; the friction of their still growing and leaking cocks made it so much easier for them to rub on each other, sweet moans echoing between them.

And no, it really wasn't over yet. Far from it.  
Jacob had other intentions while his naive boyfriend grazed his leg delicately and used it to give himself pleasure, looking for that orgasm that was left behind and Jacob did not provide him.

But Jacob was still not satisfied.

“Mmm, such a horny little baby I got here…” and Jacob wasn’t going to let Kevin simply ride his leg seeking for release; his hands went straight to his lover’s hips, stopping him and making a pouty looking Kevin whine in protest “who said I’m done with you, princess?”  
Kevin's heart skipped a beat. The other's words made all his senses wake up, remembering that he still had a toy inside him, punishing him as slowly as possible, rubbing his prostate countless times but not enough to make him come.

Without much effort, Jacob reversed the roles and turned his boyfriend around, getting on top of him and between his legs, opening them further and exposing Kevin's hard and wet cock, small and twitching in anticipation of being finally touched, leaking small beads of pre-cum that made Jacob’s mouth water.

“Look at you…” his hand ran down Kevin’s chest, pinching his nipple in the process and earning a sweet moan from the other, going down, down, to reach where he wanted to “I wonder if I can make this pretty cock come undone from just being inside you and using you over and over again…”

Kevin was beginning to realize his lover’s intentions; Jacob had not inserted the toy inside himself to simply punish him, nothing like that; he wanted to keep Kevin open for him, to use him again whenever he wanted.

Just thinking about his boyfriend's true intentions made Kevin moan and his cock twitched with more life, making Jacob laugh lightly right on his face.

“Your pathetic little cock is so useless, it barely moves,” Jacob kept this persona going, knowing it turned Kevin on so much he couldn’t control himself “tell me, what could I possibly do with this thing?”  
And with that, he gripped Kevin’s cock between his index and thumb, giving it a few light shakes and laughing at Kevin’s humiliation; his cheeks were far from rosy at this point, they became red a long time ago. And his hips had a mind of their own, rolling down on the mattress like that would give him any pleasure, bucking them up each time Jacob pinched his little cock between his fingers and whining, becoming teary-eyed.

“Ow, is baby gonna cry now? Yeah?” Jacob was enjoying this way too much. He suddenly let go of Kevin’s poor cock, watching as it hit the end of his tummy right away from how hard it was, a snorting type of laugh coming from him “it’s so sad all I can do with this is laugh at it… you couldn’t even fuck me if I wanted to. Bet I wouldn’t feel a thing…”

Kevin was starting to despair; the toy continued to massage his little bundle of nerves repeatedly, his cock had been leaking for so long that he thought that at this point Jacob's words would make him come “J-Jacob… please…”

Upon hearing his lover call for his name, Jacob frowned at his words “Jacob?” and his palms pressed on the inside of Kevin’s thighs, opening them wide and forcing his knees to hit his chest, Kevin’s ass now on full display for Jacob to play with, the end of the buzzing toy sticking out of the abused hole “now, I don’t think that’s what I taught you…”

And Kevin realized he had made a crucial mistake “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… S-Sir, I’m sorry” his whiny and shaky voice pleaded at his boyfriend, sniffling and feeling his tears roll down his cheeks as he spoke “Sir… please”

Jacob mockingly nodded his head along with each of Kevin’s words, pouting at the youngest and mocking his desperation filled voice “Yeah? Sir, uh? I’m Sir now?” and just like that, he slapped Kevin’s hard cock with light intensity, waiting for the other’s reaction to keep going.

Kevin let out a gasp, legs shaking as he felt the other’s hand on him, a hint of pain striking his cock but it only turned him on further “I’m so sorry-“ and yet another slap was felt, this time with a bit more force, seeing that Kevin seemed to enjoy it and didn’t use their safe word once.

“Ow, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jacob was relentless, imitating his lover’s despair and laughing in his face like this was the funniest thing he’d ever seen “You should be sorry for having this joke of a cock, you’re right… good for absolutely nothing, can’t even come on its own”  
Jacobs tsked as he adverted his hands from Kevin’s cock, letting the other breathe for a second before speaking again “guess I’ll have to use you once again since that’s the only thing you’re good for…”

And he looked Kevin straight in the eyes, fingers pressed on the toy still vibrating inside the youngest, and he spat those words right to his face, thrilled to feel the humiliation crawling up his lover’s face “a filthy fucking hole, that’s what you are. A useless cum dump, filled to the brim and waiting for more”

Kevin could only feel his face grown hotter, teary eyes locking gazes with Jacob as he said those words, his bottom lip trembling from the humiliation he felt, but his cock leaked even more than before and he felt ashamed of feeling so horny for being used.  
Without much delay, Jacob slowly removed the toy from Kevin, the youngest sighing a moan when he felt so empty, his hole closing and opening around nothing, and Jacob just laughed “Fucking hell, you really love being stuffed uh? Can’t go two seconds without something inside you,” and a sob was heard between the two, Kevin letting go completely of any inhibitions and crying in front of his boyfriend.

Jacob was ready to speak ill of him again, but concern took over him, and Kevin could sense that. Grabbing Jacob’s wrist, Kevin murmured “keep going… please”  
And that’s all the reassurance Jacob needed at that moment as he went back to grinning in a mocking way at his boyfriend, slapping his hand away from his wrist 

“Touch me one more time and I’ll leave you like this,” and at that, Kevin simply moaned between hiccups, his hands clasped together on his chest and legs spread out waiting for his lover to abuse his cunt once again.

Jacob looked down, staring at his boyfriend's pink, open hole. His hands came down to meet his cheeks, opening his buttocks further and exposing Kevin's fragile and abused hole.  
“Don’t you dare spill out any of my cum, understood?” and Jacob sounded like all of Kevin’s wet dreams all at once. The younger simply nodded, not trusting his voice to speak, but a smack on his face made him whine loudly.

“I asked if you understood, dumb whore” Jacob sounded assertive, mean even, and Kevin couldn’t believe his cock could get any harder but apparently it did and he was loving it “so you fucking answer me when I ask you something.”

Cleaning the tears with the back of his hand, Kevin looked up at his boyfriend and replied “Yes, sir. I won’t… let any of your cum spill out. I want more…”  
And it was that last phrase exactly that made Jacob lean forward and invade Kevin’s space, positioning himself right on top of the younger’s body and whispering to his ear,  
“Beg for my cum again, come on…” Jacob’s cock was barely touching Kevin’s entrance but the younger was already ready to moan out for him, like a cheap slut. Brushing his lips over Kevin’s, Jacob murmured to him again “beg for my cock, princess”

Kevin was over the moon, no pun intended, with the way his boyfriend was practically glued to his body, his much bigger muscles covering Kevin’s smaller body completely and he didn’t care if they were going to do this in the most cliché and romantic position ever, Kevin just wanted to get pounded like he deserved. So, he looked up at the other with the most pleading look on his face, and just begged “give me that cock, Sir… claim this fucking cunt again, come so deep inside me I’ll have your cum spill out of me for days. I’m your whore”

Jacob moaned against his lover’s lips, hips getting in position to aim for Kevin’s worn-up hole, his tip brushing against his hole so deliciously close yet so far “my pretty little whore…”  
And without any warning, they just both smiled at each other, Kevin’s arms coming up to wrap around Jacob’s large shoulders, just enjoying his boyfriend’s words “my own personal cum dump… ready to take my load, once again. Is that what you want, princess?”

“Yeah… please” Kevin could only agree with the other’s words, Jacob’s tip pressing now firmly against his hole and entering him almost too easily.

Kevin’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, the feeling of being once again stretched out completely by his lover was overwhelming in every sense of the word. Jacob thrust his hips forward, burying his thick cock so deep inside Kevin he thought he would bust right there “so fucking good,” he moaned out, hips beginning to move at an agonizingly slow pace and Kevin was becoming whiny again.

“Shhh, let me take good care of that cunt, baby” and God, Jacob had a way with words when he was past the state of horny that Kevin just loved.  
Gaining rhythm to his movements, Jacob pounded against Kevin's wet hole, filthy sounds coming out of his ass hole but Kevin didn't seem to care; he only knew that he had his owner inside him, using him again for his own pleasure, his ass just there to be abused over and over again.

Kevin loved being Jacob's whore.

“S-Sir… oh fuck” Kevin had become an incoherence of words and sounds, groaning with each hard-hitting thrust of Jacob's hips. The sound of skin-to-skin pounding filled the room, Jacob's cock opening Kevin wider and hitting that spot he liked so much over and over again. Kevin rolled his eyes back, moans louder and louder and Jacob laughed in his face as he tried to control his own moans.

“Such a messy cunt…” he managed to roll out of his tongue, feeling his own orgasm approaching “so wet, so fucking messy… are you gonna take my cum inside your tight little ass again, uh?”

And Kevin just nodded slowly, mouth agape and small breathy moans filling the small space left between them, fueling Jacob further to fuck him harder. Kevin didn’t know where Jacob got that much energy from, given the fact they fucked not that long ago and he’s just pounding into him like it’s nothing.

In other words, Kevin was in love with this side of Jacob. Or any side of him to be precise.

But Jacob’s erratic movements hinted that he wasn't going to last much longer, the loud moans coming from above Kevin warning the younger one that he was going to be filled in again and just thinking about it made him want to come undone right there.

So Kevin decided to give his boyfriend some ... encouragement.

“Fuck, your cock feels so good, Sir…” Kevin moaned out, eyes fixed on Jacob’s and arms pulling him down to press their foreheads together “are you gonna fill my pretty cunt again, Sir? Are you gonna mark me up as yours?”

Jacob wanted to give his lover an answer, but the frenzy inside his stomach told him otherwise; he was so close he could feel it, and he just needed that extra push from Kevin to release completely inside him.

And Kevin never disappoints.

“Come on, give your cum, Sir… fill me up. I’m your filthy little slut…” Jacob’s moves were so strong Kevin thought he would break his hips any second now, but he wasn’t done talking yet “dump all your load inside me… make me walk around with you cum inside me all day. Let others know you own me—“

And just as easily, Jacob came strong and so deep inside Kevin, the youngest thought he had felt him in his belly. Not long after, Kevin felt his own orgasm running through him, his cock coming with almost no touch and Kevin groaned in surprise and pleasure

“H-Holy shit…” was all the youngest managed to say before feeling his ears clog up, his vision getting blurry and his mind going elsewhere. He made his boyfriend come so hard he had come from that on itself… call that an achievement, that’s going on his record book.

Jacob was almost speechless, panting and falling into Kevin's arms, which were still around him but hugging him now. Sweaty, trembling lips gave a small kiss on the top of Jacob's head, whispering against his hair “you fuck me so good, baby”

Jacob undoubtedly felt proud, smiling at himself and feeling his cock go limp inside Kevin. With some care, he lifted his hips and let his cock completely come out of the other, not caring to know if his cum dripped from Kevin's ass until his boyfriend almost shouted at him 

“What are you doing?!” and that made Jacob look up at Kevin with a questionable look on his face, but the other continued his rambling “up up, go get the plug again! Oh my God!”  
And Jacob obeyed Kevin, for the first time that night, taking the little plug that had been left in the middle of the bed and positioning it at the entrance to the other, letting the toy be devoured by Kevin's hole, and Kevin seemed happy about it.

“Gosh, you are sick” Jacob chuckled, admiring how his boyfriend wanted to keep his cum inside him once again.

Kevin just shrugged, enjoying the sweet sensation of having all of his boyfriend’s semen inside his ass “what? In this house we don’t waste anything, you feel me?”

“Don’t you prefer to, I don’t know… clean yourself up, perhaps?”  
And Kevin made a thinking face, humming along and deciding to stretch out his arms and make grabby hands at his boyfriend “five more minutes and then we can shower together, okay?”

And Jacob shook his head, smiling down at his boyfriend, but resting his head on his chest nonetheless. Five more minutes of cuddling wouldn’t hurt anybody.


End file.
